sakata family
by victoriqa
Summary: a girl who finally see the 'world'. a boy who found a wonder. a single young 'father' with his troublesome child and family. a woman come back to her past after left him at altar. a growing girl fall in love with her big brother. a guy who lost his love to death. strong friendship. pure love. and it's all enough to create a drama. Full with ooc-sorry-.
1. Chapter 1

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**sakata family**

**a family are bond by heart not only by blood. Some drable about the sakata family and everyone around them which created the bond with them.**

**my first ff, so please be nice. and if there's any mistake or something that you guys dislike,just tell me. of course this is not a one shot.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

chapter 1:

okita

"1,2,3..." the floor at this alley are full with body.

"4,5..." don't get the wrong idea. They not dead...yet.

"6..." they just faint due to our over flow of adrenaline. You can't blame us.

"7!" oh, god. We said it at the same time. We look at each other with disbelieve written on our face.

"it's really not nice for you to lied Okita-Kun, Shinsuke-Kun." here we go. Man, Kamui really know how to push our button.

"since when did you called us by family name Kono-Yaro?" yup, Takasugi are right.

"since you two are lying just now. Let me see. From what I look, Taka-Chan, you defeat 5 people and Sou-Chan defeat 4 people. That mean i win this round." that pink-orange head idiot really know the short cut way to hell.

"oh, so you decide to kill me now Sou-Chan." Kamui manage to avoid my attack by flipping to the back. "tch. Missed." but as soon he landed on the ground, Takasugi are ready to attack him from back. He give Kamui a direct kick on his head but Kamui manage to block it using his hand.

"don't called us that again, idiot chinese." a warning are given to Kamui by Takasugi. Takasugi pulled his leg down and look at our two friend that sit comfortably on top of the trash can.

"so, me- Shinpachi. You the judges. Tell us our result." the glasses boy closed the book he was reading and stand up from where he just sit. He look at the three guy who were still silently, waiting for his respond. The glasses being push up a bit.

"it's a draw." silent. A wind sound can be heard due to how silent they were.

"Nobume-Chan~~~"Kamui called the blue hair girl who currently eating a donut. She look at Kamui.

"it's a draw." without any expression, she answer her boyfriend question coldly.

"no way. You guys must be cheating." i accused the orange head guy and the one eye 'cyclopes' cheating. They look at me with very dark aura possessing around them.

"I'll kill you/I'll destroy you" both of them say at the same time. Deadpan, i look at them with no interest.

"shut up. Don't say any of your tread-mark word at here. It's annoying." and so another fight begin.

"they really are a bunch of idiot. How much time we have anyway?" Shinpachi ask Nobume. Nobume, still munching the donut, look at her watch then look at Shinpachi.

"15 minute more."

"huh, luckily, we decide to go out from our house earlier _" suddenly a guy with the same uniform as the delinquent that lay down put a knife at Shinpachi neck. The other guy stop fighting and look at Shinpachi so with Nobume.

"stop or I kill _"

"don't even use me as shield you idiot!" Shinpachi throw the said guy toward the trio and they dodge incoming guy.

"I think it's time for us to go to school." Kamui hurriedly going toward Nobume.

"yeah. Before Shinpachi start take us all together." Takasugi take our bag that lay on the floor and give mine to me. After taking it, I push Shinpachi out from the alley with the other follow from behind.

"Mou~~Shinpachi. Don't get angry easily. Let's go, let's go." and that is how we start our first day of our first year high school.

...

Me choosing the legendary Kabukicho high school wasn't because of the Shiro-Yaksya legend but because it's the last school my late sister go before she died. She used to told me that this high school are full of wonder.

Even after entering high school, our group still can't be 'separated'. This year, all of us are being place at the same class. After put my bag at our class, i left the class to find the wonder that my sister used to told me - and to run away from Hijikata, aka, my and Takasugi new guardian after my sister die and my sister boyfriend before she die.

"man, it's really annoying." I mumble under my breath. Seriously, that Hijibaka forcing us - me and Takasugi - to enter the school disciplinary body without even giving us any chance to think about it.

As I wonder around the school, suddenly a girl with dark brown hair girl bump into me and almost fall. I hold her trembling body and look like she almost cry.

"help. A girl, she try to help me from being bullied but right now, I don't know what happen to her anymore."

"show me where." we run toward the said place. It's at the last unused class far from other class. It is the most perfect place to bullied someone. Trust me, I know. We run as fast as we could but as soon as we arrive at that class, something shocking happens.

"we're sorry!Please spare us!" all the said delinquent are now bow down to an orange hair girl with twin bun at both side of her head. Looking from our side, I can see a bruise are form at the end of her mouth but she didn't even cry nor show any sign of pain.

"missy, are you okay?" the girl from before called for the orange head girl. The orange head girl turn around and show her face with bruise at the right side of her mouth. Called me anything you want to called me right now but as soon as I saw her face, I become stunt. She's like an angle. So fragile that I felt if I touch her, she going to broken to pieces.

The orange head girl just walk toward us, left us speechless without any word. Maybe this is one of the wonder that my sister used to tell me. The black hair girl chase over the orange head girl left me alone with the delinquent.

"you, boy. You saw everything. I'm warning you, don't tell anyone about our group being beaten by a girl or else you going to get it." one of the delinquent give me a warning in which really piss me off.

"what..." I give them a sadistic smile and walk toward them while prepare my fist for a 'heavenly treat' for them.

"eek, it's Okita Sougo. One of the 170 trio!" good to hear that someone know me so 'well'. "WAAAAA!"

...

"what a mess." I mumble to myself as I dust everything from my clean school uniform.

"wow." a girl voice can be heard from my back. I turn around and saw the orange head girl standing at the door observing my 'master piece'. She enter the class and go toward a desk and take a big glasses and wearing it, closed her ocean blue eyes with it.

"I don't remember left them like this you know." she said as she pulled one of the delinquent hand and let it go.

"well, they try to pick a fight with me."

She look at me with her big eyes then stand up, make me jump a bit from where i stand. She then give me a nice and warm - can I said warm? Since it really warm for me - smile.

"I'm Sakata Kagura. Nice to meet you." she said as she extend her hand toward me. Looking at her face, I grab hold it and introduce myself.

"Okita Sougo."

...

"okay, everyone. Go back to your sit." a silver perm head teacher enter our class. Wearing blue polo shirt inside his long white coat with glasses, he write 'ginpachi-sensei' at the white board.

"okay, you guys can called me that. Now, I will take you attendance." suddenly the front door being open and an orange head girl enter with a bandage at her right side mouth.

"sorry I'm late. I just come back from school clinic." Kagura bow down toward Ginpachi sensei and gave him the same smile she gave to me first time we meet a while ago plus a cute blushing face. The heck.

"Ka-Kagura! What happen to your face? Are you okay? Is it hurt? Who doing it to you?" Ginpachi sensei suddenly become lousy seeing her.

"I'm fine Gin-Chan...I mean, sensei. I just fell." did I heard wrong or did she just called sensei Gin-Chan? What their relationship anyway? And how long did they know each other?

"a-a-anyway, just go sit at your seat." after sensei give her permission to sit, she walk toward my sit and sit beside me.

...

"...and I thought that I manage to run away from him. What make him so special anyway?" I punch Shinpachi's desk slowly.

"we can't do anything. He is the president of student disciplinary body." Kamui said and still smiling.

"well, at least Shinpachi and Nobume are in the school council student without being force."

"are you kidding me? Those president are demon to start with. All the kid in their list must enter it no matter what." Shinpachi lift his head from his desk.

"now, thanks to it..." Nobume stop talking and finish the last bite of her donut. Her finger show toward the right side of our class. "...they going to sit there and screaming like an idiot. And here I thought that it will end as soon we enter high school."

I look at the school corridor outside out class. Almost all girls at our school start to assemble at there since the recess. Ever since those president, Hijikata Toshiro and Shimura Tae, called all the new student disciplinary body and new student council in front all the student 2 weeks ago, those crazy fan girl start having 'picnic' at our corridor with annoying scream and everything.

"why? Jealous to Kamui, Nobume?" I teas my cousin who seems a bit annoyed with those fan girl. Can't blame her when her boyfriend, Kamui, are one of the bishonen plus a genius with so many fan girl.

"shut up, Sougo. Don't forget that you fan girl are there to."

"it doesn't really matter to me actually. Those girl are idiot to start with. And besides, I don't have anyone special to care about her heart anyway."

The screaming of those crazy fan girl suddenly gone substitute with a murmur from them when Kagura enter our class. She sit at her seat, silent but her face tell as if something bad had happened.

"so, that the slut who just used her body to get close with the teacher?" one of the girl said to other.

"yes, I heard that she try to do the same at this school. How desperate is she in getting a great grade anyway?"

"I heard this time it's Ginpachi sensei."

"don't you guys heard that she even flirt with Okita san."

"really?"

"yes. That why she sit beside him."

"I guess she really a bitch huh?"

"tell me about it. She used to be same school as me. At our old school, she always come back from school late than other student and a man will always pick her up from school."

"how cheap is she."

Hearing all those chit chat from them make us silent due to shock. We look at Kagura who now just looking outside the window and watch the sky. Kamui who seem a bit angry about it stand but being held back by Nobume. I left my friend who still silent and go toward Kagura.

"oi." I called for her. As soon as she heard me, she turn her head and look at me. I can see that she try to hold her tears really hard. She look at me then tilted her head a bit curious looking at me. I bow a bit and give a kiss at her cheek.

"now, you officially my girlfriend." I said it out loud so that everybody will heard it clearly. I guess, after hearing what I had said plus the scream from all the girl at the corridor awake her from shock. So with the other. Her cheek turn red.

"Sougo!" Shinpachi and Kamui are now standing from where they were and look a bit piss off.

"what_" suddenly I felt my body being lift and the next thing I know are my face already kiss the white board at front.

"idiot..." I can hear she mumble it under her breath.

"look, I told you. She's a whore."

"how could she doing something like that toward our prince."

"she's a whore."

"she also a delinquent."

"maybe that's how she manage to get high score in exam."

The talk are continue and I know she hurt even more. What have I done.

"Kagura_" she then run left the class even before I manage to called for her. The girl suddenly stop talking when the student council president came and before I leave to chase over Kagura, I can see how scared Kamui and Shinpachi are looking at Otae-Senpai and as soon I left the class, I can heard the scream of those two. What had happened actually?

I run as fast as I could. Try to search for Kagura but as soon as I reach at the corner before the teacher lounge, I saw Ginpachi sensei hug crying Kagura.

...

"oi." I poke her red cheek using the end of my pencil. No respond, so I poke her cheek again and again and again and again and_

"what do you want?" finally, Kagura are giving the respond I have been waiting for.

"let's go on a date." I ask her. Her face become red.

"idiot!" she look back at her book. Continue reading every word carefully to understand everything that she had learn. I can see it through her blue eyes. It's revision time, so most of us either playing or studying at this time.

"oi."

"what?!" she seem a bit piss of.

"are you joining any club, Kagura?"

"nope. Not yet."

"then, let's go back together."

"wha-what are you planning this time?"

Kriiiiingggggg

As soon as the bell ringing, all the student in our class are running going out from school. I pick my bag so with her as soon after she put her stuff in her bag.

"Kamui and Nobume are on date today while Shinpachi have a bit work at student council and Takasugi said that he have a part time work today. So I'm alone today.

"come on."

"idiot."

"how long are you going to called me that. It's not as fresh as first time you said it you know."

"shut up."

"haha... Now, that's new one."

"why did you guys nice toward me? You and your friend. You guys heard the rumours right?"

"yeah...it's just a rumours you know."

"thank y_"

"I'm sorry!" a sudden scream at the near playground make us stop. At the playground, we could see that the same girl which being bullied at the first day of school right now being beaten badly by a group of a delinquent. It look like the same group that Kagura and I take out that day.

"I already spread the rumours at school. I-it's..." a guy who seem to be their leader kick the girl right on her chin.

"shut up. I know you already did." he sit on the bench at the playground.

"who would have thought that she was that quit a lady. A genius from an elite school. But, i still can't understand, how come that you guys easily being defeated by her? She just another normal nerd girl."

"boss, you being hit by her also at that time. You also the first one that bow down to her leg at that time."

"shut up. Now, the rumours are spread toward whole school and I bet she all alone and at that time, we can bullied her even harder that this bitch."

Quit a big rock being thrown toward his face. Well, you should know by now that Kagura getting really mad at that guy and throw the rock at him openly. Without even try to hide.

"y-y-you!" all of them seem shock seeing us. Some of them even run but being held since they were large in number compare to us.

"let her go!" Kagura scream and run toward her.

"idiot!." as shock as I did, I can't just sit down and watch a girl fight a whole group of delinquent. While trying to protect the girl, Kagura had manage to kick and punch everyone around her radius while i had to help her by kick some of those who try to attack her from back. As the fight continued, the girl we try to save manage to escape and run. You can say that due to the outnumber plus Kagura seem out of breath. Suddenly, a guy attack Kagura with a wooden block.

"Kagura!" I jump and pulled her before it hit her. The last thing I remember, I heard she screaming calling my name.

...

I tried to open my eyes. My head feel so heavy. Suddenly I feel some water drop on my left cheek. I tried to open my eyes again and when I manage to open it, I saw a crying angel with orange silk hair. I smile to her and my hand extend toward her cheek, try to stop her tears.

"I'm fine." I try to convince her. To make her stop crying but I guess it futile.

I tried to stand from continued lay at her lap. I hold my head since it throbbing suddenly.

"slow down dude. They hit you really hard there." I lift my head look at the source of the sound and I see Takasugi smiling at me while one of his leg are on top of an unmoved body. I look around and as I thought, Kamui and the other are here as well.

"look like I lose this time huh?" I snort remembering myself that injured on head.

"I'm sorry. If- if you didn't take that hit _"

"but I decide to take it anyway." I try to give her a smile and suddenly, she hug me and continued crying on my shoulder. At that time, I'm swear I see that Nobume try to hold Kamui back and Shinpachi just make one of the pole bend.

"Sakata-san." the girl that we just safe come out from Takasugi's back and bow to us.

"I'm sorry. This happened just because you try to safe me from them. I'm sorry because all that rumours about you before are come from me. They force me to spread it. I'm sorry I'm _"

"what's your name?" Kagura ask while wipe her tears with her hand and stand after let me go.

"it's Kirie."

"nice to meet you Kirie. I'm Sakata Kagura. Let's be friend, okay?" she extend her hand toward Kirie. Kirie look at Kagura's hand in shock. A tears start to form at her eyes and as soon as those tears flow down, she hug Kagura while saying thank you many times.

...

"Oi." I poke her cheek using the end of my pencil. No respond, so I poke again and again and again and again and _

"stop it! What do you want?" finally, she gave a respond.

"let's go on a date."

"stop asking me that already!"

"are you glad since the rumours about you are gone now."

"the rumours, not all of them are wrong you know." I look at her sudden sad face. Hate seeing it so I poke her cheek again using my finger.

"they really try hard to clean your name you know. Especially Kamui and Shinpachi. Not to mention Ginpachi sensei also involve in cleaning your name. Do you have some relationship with them or something?"

"eh? You don't know?" suddenly Ginpachi sensei enter our class.

"okay, kid. Today there a new student going to enter our class. Due to her health, she have to enter school a bit late. You can come in now Tokugawa-San." a girl with long black hair enter our class with a face full of smile and as soon as she enter...

"Soyo-Chan!"

"Kagura-Chan! Are, Kamui-san and Shinpachi-san are in this class also. It really unfair to put all your children in one class Sakata-sensei especially when both your son are over protective toward Kagura-chan." did I heard what that girl say correctly? Son? Child? Sakata? Wait, to think about it back, Kamui and Shinpachi family name are Sakata.

"EEEEHHHHHHH!" all people in class -except of course Kamui, Shinpachi, Nobume and Kagura- scream.

"shut up. That why I don't want to tell all of you anyway. You, go sit anywhere you want."

"okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**sakat family**

**sorry for last chapter. I know, i put Tsukuyo as one of the character reference but there were no Tsokuyo in last chapter. well that's because she going to appear in chapter 3 or 4. I'm sorry to disappointing you guys. so, here another chapter. I'm sorry. **

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagura

As the school bell ringing, all the student are running leaving the school. A group of student consist of a glasses black hair boy, 'cyclope' with another eye being close with eye patch, expressionless blue hair girl, a princess like girl, sandy hair boy, the only normal looking black hair girl and last but not least orange head fraternal twins left school as noisy as we could.

"I can't believe it. All this time, the sis-con duo's little sister are the one that I currently date." Sougo say out loud in attempt to make everyone heard. I look at him with my disbelieve face and shout

"who's on a date with you, idiot!"

"mou~~honey~~you really broke my heart you know~~" Sougo said as he open up his hand and try to hug me. As I saw him getting closer, a strong kick are prepared for him but eventually he manage to block my kick using his bare hand and hold it.

"oh, you wearing pink today." my face become red as beet as I heard what he had said. I pull my leg back and put my hand on my skirt's hem.

"idiot." I mumble under my breath.

"Sougo..." my two over protective brother are now holding Sougo's shoulder with a dark aura surrounding them. And thus, the fight begin.

"is it okay to left those three like that?" Kirie ask with worried tone.

"nope, it's fine." Takasugi answer Kirie question as he continued walking leaving the scene.

"yup,yup. It's okay as long as it's those idiot." Soyo approving Takasugi's answer. Pulling Kirie with them while Nobume following from behind, they leaving us who Kamui, Sougo and Shinpachi were still in argument and I still standing silently watching everything with a smile.

"wait, don't leave me with this idiot." I ran toward Takasugi and the other. As soon as those three idiot heard what I had said, they stop fighting and chase after us who already left them behind quit far.

"so, where are we going?" Nobume ask while eating her donut. I look at her with unbelievable face. I'm getting excited since this is my first time going out with other student who I can finally called friends.

"I don't know. Gin-san are probably already at home. Well I don't care if Kagura want to go somewhere." Kamui really did consider my feeling a lot. Luckily Nobume understand.

"so, do you want to go somewhere Kagura?" Nobume once again ask me.

"can we go to this one place?"

...

"yup, she's with us...yup, we are at arcade...yes, we going back before dinner." Kamui close his phone, disconnect the call. Sougo who are stand by his side, just watching Kagura from far. Kagura are now playing some fighting game with Takasugi with a very happy smile on her face.

"why did she look as if this is her first time on arcade?" Sougo waiting for an answer from Kamui. He look at Sougo.

"it's because she never come here. She can't even left house."

"to much for overprotective family."

"wasn't our fault. Kagura are a very special girl. She's genius."

"wow, hearing the first place rank student calling someone genius, I wonder how genius she is."

"why? Are you jealous? Sorry, I can't understand second place feeling."

"you really try to pick a fight with me aren't you? How much do you hate me anyway?"

"other than us, everybody seem using her for their own purpose. Ever since people find out about her IQ, nobody ever leave her alone. Our long lost aunt even try to get her ever since our father die. They even try to kidnap her. Father and gin-san never force her to do anything out of her willingness. But she always change school and Gin-san have to pick her up almost every day. Her teacher always treat her to special since she going to make their school ranking higher. And because of that special 'treat', she couldn't manage to find a single friend at all. If it wasn't for Gin-san and Grandma Otose, she wouldn't even have a chance to be in this school."

"really? Then, what about Soyo-chan..."

"I don't know. Try ask her."

"I still can't believe that you have cute twin little sister. Did you make a plastic surgery or something?"

"what are trying to say, kono-yaro." Kamui still smile even though you can sense his anger within.

"what both of you doing? You guys look like a gay-boy." Kagura call Kamui and Sougo who seem like they having a staring contest. They look at Kagura as Kagura walk toward them. She hold onto their hand and pull both Kamui and Sougo together to enter the arcade.

"let's go. I want to play another game." Kagura still pull both of them until they pass through a car racing game.

"oh! Let's play this game." she said as she sat on one of the sit.

"how to play it?" Kagura ask the other who just arrive at the racing car game.

...

14/6/2013 Friday sunny

Dear diary,

Today was a great day in my life. I had meet a new friends. So many that I can't stop smiling. My one and only best friend, Soyo are finally entering our school. Not only that, I befriend with Kirie from class 3-c and two trouble some guy who also best friend to Kamui and Shinpachi. All of them are nice person. Although, I did meet with that sadist at first day at school and that one eye pirate in front of the arcade on my way back home few week ago. The best part is, today I finally enter the arcade. I play with almost all the game at there except the dance game. I don't really know how to dance actually but Kirie teach me how to play a bit so I think if I practice a lot I can play the game really well. It was so much fun going out with your friend and having fun like today.

Sincerely, Kagura.

"Kagura, times to eat." Gintoki called Kagura as he slide open the door lead to her room.

"yes, I'm coming."

"so, how your day?" Gintoki ask as they walk toward the kitchen.

"it's fun, daddy."

"well, that first time. Kamui said that you guys are going to arcade."

"yup, there's so many game there. I play almost every game at that arcade. I even defeat Takasugi on street fighter, the other at racing car, manage to get some high score on basket ball but I didn't manage to defeat Sougo so he ask me some present but when I ask him what he want, he just came closer to me while smiling like some idiot." as Kagura stop talking, Gintoki, look at his favourite daughter's face and he can see how red her face turn to.

"Ka...gura..." Kagura look at her daddy. Gintoki suddenly hold her on her shoulder.

"you to young to get flustered about a guy. He to evil for you so don't fall for him. Understand?"

"gin-chan...? What are you talking about?" she push Gintoki's hand.

"I'm hungry..." she just left Gintoki at the corridor and continue walking toward the kitchen.

"you to young!"

...

I couldn't understand what Gin-chan are saying to me. Me getting flustered toward Sougo? I manage to finish another mathematic equation. As I closed my book I look at the ring in the box that I put beside the picture of me and a girl with sandy blond hair and a very cheer full smile. I remember. I already engage with her little brother and it's all thanks to my late father and their parent who couldn't manage to engage their first daughter from any of guy on my family since there aren't any. I can't fall in love with anyone.

...

Okita pov: (3 years ago)

Rain continued pouring as I stand there watching the tombstone getting wet from the rain.

'Okita Mitsuba'

My one and only family member had left me for 3 days already. Well at least, she didn't left me alone since she told me few month back that I actually being engage with a girl from a family of our late parent friend with. I look at the ring. I wonder who that unlucky girl anyway.

"are you this woman acquaintance?" a girl with purple umbrella on her right hand and flowers in basket on her left hand. As I turn around to see her, I saw that another tomb are having new same flower as she hold. Is she giving respect to all the dead at here?

"do you know her?" I ask her.

"she's my daddy's student." she walk to my sister's tomb, put the other flower left in her basket and pay some respect.

"my only friend out from my family and my future sister-in-law." she open her azure eyes and turn around and look at me smiling her angel smile at me.

And I remember her smiling face until today. The same smile she gave to me on our first day of high school after beating the delinquent at our school. Sakata Kagura. I wonder if she knew.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**that really short one, r&r. Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**sakata family**

**well i already change the synopsis so it will sound even cooler. i thing. enjoy.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gintoki

"I'm back! you guys, your lovely father-slash-mother are back from his long work-trip and he bring some _" a flying body suddenly hit me make both me and that unidentified person stumble and hit ground at our garden.

"it's hurt...you really mean imouto-chan..." Kamui stand and try to walk but stop as he saw me laying on the ground. I stand slowly.

"Kamui..."

"Gin- Gin-san!"

...

"so you telling me that a boy giving you your favorite chocolate cake but they eat it without left anything for you?" I ask as I put some ice on my head.

"they so meanie, Gin-chan. All three of them. That guy bake it for me as a new friendship gift but they eat it without left me anything. I finally found another new friend and they ruin it." she said as her eyes watery a bit.

"Kagura-chan, he not try to be friend with you, and plus, this cake from a bakery at the middle of the town. He lying to you." Shinpachi try to explain to Kagura but somehow he receive another blow on his face.

"shut up. You lying."

"enough, both of you. Kagura, stop crying. All three of you should be ashame. Kagura, how about if I make you another chocolate cake?" I pat her head.

"really?! thank you Gin-chan!" she jump from her sit and hug me while I look at both of my son and give them a thumb up and they reply my me back with thumb up to.

...

"you really bought us something. It's very nice of you to buy Kagura some hair ornament and t-shirt for Kamui and Shin-chan. So, where's my Bargen Dash?" Otae ask me as she clean up all my stuff that I just brought from Nagoya.

"you can find that at the store you know." I take out my laptop from my bag and start to open it at the kitchen table.

"they said that the one from Nagoya taste different." she took out my dirty cloth from my bag and put it in the basket.

"if you buy different flavor then it will taste different." I look at her with annoying face.

"I'm going to cook _"

"NO!-I-I mean, it okay. I'm not hungry." wow, let her cook and hello hospital.

"you know, your fangirls ask me again if I'm your girlfriend or something again." she start her story. I stop writing on my laptop and take a look at her back who now washing all the dishes.

"what did you say to them?"

"a punch on their face and it's enough."

"a-ahaha... y-you should just tell them the truth you know." I close my laptop and clean up back the mess that I make.

"you...you still love her aren't you?" I stand up after finish cleaning up the table.

"I always did."

...

"sensei, here the list that you ask." a black spiky hair boy give a paper full of name to me as I look at him. So, this is the boy that brave enough to flirt with our Kagura-chan.

"thank you, Hirashi-kun. You can put it at there." I told him to put it at my table and he put it under my science book.

"oh, yeah. Hirashi-kun, are you free right now?"

"no sensei. I'm free right now. Do you need anything?" I close my file and look at him again and stand.

"yes, can you take that report over there and follow me to the lab?"

"sure." he took all the report I told him to take and follow me from behind as we walk leaving the teacher's lounge.

"so, Hirashi-kun, do you have a girlfriend already?" I ask him while looking at the running kid on the corridor. "don't run, you brat."

"sorry sensei!" the running student apologies as they continue running.

"kids. So Hirashi-kun, did you?"

"huh? urm...I already have one." he said as his eyes gaze at the floor.

"really?what's her name?" I open the door, entering the science lab and hold the door for him to enter.

"Aisaka."

"really? I heard that you have something with Kagura from class 1-A?"

"no. She's just a friend."

"really? or is it something else?"

"well, she is cute."

"did you know about the rumor that she have 2 big brother in the same class as she right?"

"y-yeah..."

"you know that their father are working as teacher at this school right?"

"no..."

"you should know what happen to your grades if you continue try to flirt with her right?"

"sensei..."

"yes."

"are you..."

"if you know then don't even imagine to play with her or else you might even have to change school you know." some dark aura emit from my body as I give a 'nice' smirk to that guy.

"I'M SORRY!" he run leaving me alone in the lab while waiting my student to come for next class.

"so, that's how you guys 'protect' her. What a troublesome family my future-wife have." I look at the door and saw a sandy blonde hair boy with red eyes as mine with a grin on his face.

"So-Souchiro-kun..." I called him. His face suddenly turn annoying.

"it's Sougo, sensei."

"err...you want something?"

"yeah, I want Kagura." he said with his expressionless face of him.

"what did you say...?"

"I wonder what she's going to say if she find out about this activity of yours anyway."

"okay, what do you want Gorge-kun."

"it's Sougo sensei. I just hope that you guys won't stand on my way in trying to win her heart. And besides, she is my fiancé, right, d-a-d?" a winning smile form on his face. I look at him annoyingly.

"how did you know about it?" I ask.

"well, One-chan tell me before she gone." his face turn a bit sad after we talk about my ex student.

"(sigh) well, you guys are going to be together anyway. But you know that she didn't even know about you right."

"yes. She a bit slow about something like this is she?"

"can't help since she keep engage herself with book."

"that is why I hope that you guys won't stand in my way on winning her."

"yeah, yeah. Whatever. As long as you won't hurt her" I gesture my hand to him to make him go away.

"if he hurt Kagura, I'm willing to cut him to pisses, Gin-san." Nobume suddenly come out from Souchiro's back. Sougo look at her with his deadpan face.

"anyway, Gin-san, Otose-sensei are calling for you. She ask you to meet her at her office now." upon hearing what Nobume had said, I stand up and write something on the board behind and left the lab walking lazily. I stop for a while and look at both of my student.

"go back to your class." I told both of them and both of them just bow to me and walk away in different direction.

...

"oi, baba. What is it?" as soon as I open the office door, I saw my boss with her assistance, Tama at her table. I walk straight toward them.

"Gintoki, I cut straight to the point. There will be a new teacher come to school in 10 minute." Otose close the file she being read while ago and throw it to me. I take it.

"so?" I open it. Silent fill the room.

"what she's going to teach?" I ask Otose who still wait for my responds.

"history."

"well that suits her. I have to go. There's a class I have to teach." I close the file back and throw it back at her desk. I turn around, as I almost left the room.

"do you still love her?" she suddenly ask. Through my shoulder, I look at both woman near the desk.

"yes, I did." I left them dumbfounded.

...

"Otae-san, here the meeting summary for today." Oryu, gave Otae a bunch of paper.

"thank you. Just put it on the table. I have a class right now, so I have to go now. Sorry, Oryu-chan."

"no, it's okay." she said as she put the paper on Otae desk. Otae left the student council to go to her class. At the stair, she suddenly bump into a woman.

"sorry, I'm _" as soon as she look at the woman, she become speechless. In front of her, a woman about 170cm, with white pale skin, blond hair with almost all her hair tied back and scars under her right eye and at her eye brow.

"Tsu-Tsukuyo san."

"Tae-chan."

...

"Gin-chan, wake up! you going to be late!" Kagura pull my blanket and start yelling to wake me up. I look at my daughter half asleep. She already in her school uniform plus with her pink apron on her waist to her knee.

"you cooking for this morning? Wasn't it suppose to be Kamui." I sat as I rub my eyes. As I stand up and clean up my bed, Kagura took out my cloth for me to wear to work today.

"yeah, but he have stomach ache for eating anego cook yesterday." I look at her. Shock.

"wha-why, what the...why did he ate it?"

"anego not in a good mood yesterday so she end up cooking almost all the egg in the fridge and force megane-nii and Kamui-nii to finish all the egg she cook."

"where are they right now?" I ask her, worried that we might have to clean up some body after this. As we step into the kitchen I saw both Kamui and Shinpachi with very sick face.

"Gin-san... help..."

...

"today we going to have a new teacher joining us. She going to teach history at our school, so be nice to her." that baba keep talking introducing the new teacher to us. After she introduce her, the said teacher bow to all of us but her expression turn shock as soon as she saw me.

"introduce yourself miss." Otose told her.

"I- hello, I'm Tsukuyo. Nice to meet you."

...

"are you fine with it, Gintoki?" Zura ask me while drink the sake at a stall own by an old man.

"I'm fine." I took another sip.

"what had happened?" Sakamoto ask.

"that woman are back." Zura answer as i continue to eat all the hot fish cake in front of me.

"which woman?"

"the one that make Umibozu and me bow at the day that suppose to be my happy day." I answer him with a strong grip on my cup.

"oh."


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**sakata family**

**anyway, here the other chapter. I want to say thank you very much to those who review the other chapter before. Thank you to silent reader 6100 and ribizli.98. here another chapter for you guys.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Takasugi

A direct hit at my face make me bleeding like hell and from the pain, I know that some of the broken glass manage to get into my left eye. The abuse continue until the police came and save me from that woman who I used to call as mother. After my case end, I being adopted by the police officer who in charge in my case together with that guy who continue becoming my friend until today and his sister who act as our mother until she left us. Forever.

...

"I'm going to throw this trash." I lift the plastic full of wasteful stuff from the cafe's kitchen. When I come out from the cafe I'm working, I saw an orange head girl stand in front of the arcade standing there as if she waiting for something. She keep looking into the arcade. She suddenly she walk a bit try to enter the arcade but suddenly stop, long time. She then turn to my direction and walk away from the arcade until she saw me.

"it's you. You in my class right?" she suddenly ask me. I look at her, still silent.

"I'm Sakata Kagura."

...

As Sougo stand up from Shinpachi's table and walk toward Kagura, we watch his every move until he give a kiss on her cheek. At that time I saw Kamui suddenly stand and try to walk and go to them but being pulled back by Nobume while Shinpachi just manage to gape his mouth wide.

"now, you officially my girlfriend." Sougo declare to all the witnesses as if he want to say that Kagura is his. Well, he did, did it to stop all the talking but for some reason I felt pang in my heart.

As I saw her run away after those insult from those fangirls, I almost run also to chase her but saw Sougo did it before I manage to, stopping my leg from taking another step.

...

"please help me." a dark brown hair girl suddenly run to me and begging for my help at the back of the cafe that I work.

"please, your friend, the sandy blond hair one are in danger." she said as she pulled my shirt holding it as if I'm going to leave her if she don't hold it.

"he going to -"

"there's so many of them. Please." as I heard what she had said, I ran to the park to see if it's true. As I arrive at the park, I saw Sougo pulled Kagura and protect her from being hit with the plank and pass out because of it. Then, the next thing I know, I had manage to make almost half of those delinquent pass out while Kamui, Nobume and Shinpachi manage to make the other either pass out or crying and begging to be release from them.

After all those fight, we look at Sougo who have injuries at the head, Kagura who wipe back all the blood from his head while crying, Sougo who wake up and start to tease her back even at that condition and Kagura who suddenly hug Sougo. And I swear that time I saw Shinpachi make one of the poles bend using only his right hand while Kamui, still being pulled back by Nobume from attacking Sougo for hugging Kagura. What's wrong with them?

...

"who would have thought that they are sibling huh?" Sougo suddenly said as he drink some cola at the balcony of our house.

"yeah, tell me about it. How long did we know both megane and niconpop that we didn't even know their family name anyway? for some reason I fell that we suck as their friend." a peanut are put into my mouth. Sougo just give a chuckle as he heard what I had said and end with the laugh from both of us.

"you want to know something Takasugi? Kagura, she actually my fiancé that big sister used to told me." as I heard what Sougo had said, I felt like heart being crush and my stomach felt like I had a poison food earlier. I look at him.

"are you sure?" I ask him.

"yup, I can never forget those smile. The same smile that she used to give me when we first meet at anee-ue's grave." I look at how Sougo's smile and at that time I know that she will never and can't be mine. I won't take anything from Sougo as he is my friend and family since I was being left out by my family.

...

The class are so noisy early in the morning. I pull my chair and sat while putting my bag at the left side of my desk. Shinpachi, who sat beside me do the same and quickly open back the book he read on his way to school. I look at the front, seeing Kagura and Sougo keep fighting about Sougo's sexual harassment or something. I keep looking at Kagura, realizing how red her face are as she keep push Sougo away while Sougo pull one of her twin pony tail. After almost 5 minutes, our homeroom teacher entering our class make almost all the student in our class silent.

"ok, before I take you attendance, I will introduce you guys with the new teacher." the said teacher enter as Ginpachi-sensei called her. A beautiful blond woman entering our class make almost all the guy a bit excited about it until I saw Kagura's face. She seem surprise to see the new teacher. As I gaze around, I saw the same expression on Kamui and Nobume while Shinpachi keep mumbling about something.

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to teach your class history. My name is Tsukuyo."

...

The white perm hair sensei reading my report I write for kendo club. He is, as the adviser of our club, have to make sure that everything are fine. At the same time, I can see the new teacher which right now being surrounded by other male teacher, keep looking at Ginpachi-sensei at the same time replying every question the other teacher ask her.

"so, they told you to make it for them? What a bunch of senior you have here." Ginpachi-sensei said as he arrange back my report.

"no, it's my turn this week to write the report since I'm the new club assistant." he look at me and throw the report on his desk.

"it's good. Don't worry. I just want to know how the club are. Anyway, do you guys have any plan after school again today?" he ask me as clean up his desk a bit.

"well, we were planning on going to karaoke since Kagura ask us to go there with her."

"really, it's might be her first time going there so please take a good care of her."

"yes, we will."

"oh, yeah. After that come to my house for dinner. All of you." he said as he stand up from his sit.

"ah, I will tell them." I start to follow him out from the teacher lounge.

"oi, Sakata-san." Ginpachi-sensei stop walking as one of the teacher called for him.

"Sakata-san, we going to drink after work for some celebration for Tsukuyo-san. Would you mind to join us?" the teacher ask Ginpachi-sensei. Ginpachi-sensei look at them with his emotionless eyes.

"nope, I have another appointment after school. Have a good party and welcome anyway Tsukuyo-san." he said as he left all of them dumbfounded. As I took a look at Tsukuyo-sensei, I can see she almost cry for something.

...

"Kagura, why did you change your hair style...?" Sougo whine as he keep pulling her braided twin hair. I look at Kagura who now annoyed with Sougo's whine since earlier.

"shut up! anego do it for me this morning. Stay away!" she keep pushing Sougo away from her.

"uwah...I can't wait for tonight dinner. Sakata-sensei cook are delicious." Soyo said as she walk right beside me.

"really?" I ask Soyo. She look at me while smiling then nod.

"yup. The most delicious of all. I wonder what he going to cook for tonight." I look at her and smile.

"how long did you know the Sakata? All of them." I ask her.

"Kagura enter our class 4 month before we finish our middle school. She a silent and shy type of person so nobody have the guts to say hi to her plus with the final are around the corner. My sit at that time are in front of her. I try to say hi but who knows that somehow we become best friend in just that 4 month. She told me that I'm her second friend she ever have after a woman which already died 3 years ago. From that I start to know the other when she bring me to her house to study. She's a genius you know. Studying with her are a very big advantage to you. I can't understand why did the other see her as if she's a monster for that." a smile still on her face but her eyes are telling me how she worried about Kagura. Only if she know what had happened to Kagura before she come.

"I'm glad that she smiling so happy right now."

"yeah..." I just nod in agreeing with her.

"were here!" Kagura suddenly scream. I look at front of me saw a big old Japanese style house with 'Sakata' name are written on the left side of the gate door.

"I-it's... a dojo." Kirie suddenly said. The view of this house did make us shock like totally. We enter the house following Kagura who already running entering the house.

"ah, yes. Actually Gin-san family used to open a dojo and teach other kendo. He teach one at school don't you remember?" Kamui explain as he slide the door entering their house.

"I'm home. Gin-chan!"

"oh, you guys already arrive? Welcome." all of us take off our shoes and bow to Ginpachi-sensei.

"sorry for disturbing you guys." Sougo said as he enter the house. Ginpachi-sensei look at him.

"oh, Souchiro-kun. Good to see you. Ougoshi-kun are here also so, it's complete then. Now only those idiot are left." he said as he walk back to the kitchen.

"it's Sougo, sensei. And who's Ougosh- oh." Sougo suddenly stop when he saw Hijikata at the kitchen drinking tea with Otae seems like discussing about something.

"what that mayora doing at here?" Sougo said.

"whose you calling mayora, bastard?!" Hijikata scream at Sougo who just keep pick up his ear and look back at Hijikata with his deadpan eyes.

"oh, president. You here also." Kamui say hai to Hijikata while he just raise his hand at us.

"come on, I show you my room." Kagura pulled Kirie's and Soyo's hand toward her room followed by Nobume.

"ok." Sougo said as he try to follow Kagura but being pulled on his back uniform by Shinpachi and Ginpachi-sensei.

"don't even think about it." they said as they hold his uniform, never tend to let it go.

...

"ok, put it at there." Sougo and Takasugi put the table for dinner as the other put the food for tonight dinner on the table.

"WOLF!" Sougo turn around to look for the source of the sound and saw a white dog at the corridor.

"oh, a dog. It's shiba-inu type wasn't it?" Sougo walk toward the dog and try to touch it.

"wait! don't -" Shinpachi suddenly scream but before he manage to finish the dog already bite Sougo's hand. Silent. Few minute after it a scream can be heard and the dog let Sougo's hand go.

"he bite people? Maybe it hate your smell Sougo. Must be the reason why it bite you." Takasugi said as he also try to touch the dog but he also being bite by the dog at hand. Silent. Few minute after it a scream can be heard.

"haha, now it must be because of your one-eye-pirate-look." Sougo laugh at Takasugi as revenge for laughing at him.

Shinpachi try to help and manage to make the dog release Takasugi's hand but the dog bite Shinpachi's hand as an exchange.

"KAGURA! HELP!" Shinpachi scream calling for Kagura's help. Kagura look at the guys and run to them. As soon as she hold it, the white dog let go Shinpachi's hand look at Kagura and bark as if he didn't do anything wrong before.

"Sadaharu, bad boy. Don't bite anyone after this anymore or no food for you."

"Sadaharu?" Sougo look at Shinpachi.

"it's the dog. She gave that name." Shinpachi explain to both Sougo and Takasugi.

"and no one can touch it other than Kagura or else it going to bite you." Shinpachi finishing his word after the duo show as if they understand everything.

"Sadaharu not a bad dog. He just didn't get used with so many people around. Look." Kagura show Sadaharu and shove it in front of Sougo's face. He look at Kagura who are smiling cutely at Sougo then look at Sadaharu. The exchange glace between both Sadaharu and Sougo almost take forever until Sadaharu bite Sougo on his nose.

"SADAHARUUUU!"

...

"here, some meat." Soyo give some meat she got from hot pot to Takasugi.

"oh, thank you."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! MY MEAT!" Kagura suddenly scream at Kamui who just take a meat from Kagura's chopstick.

"KAMUI! STOP TAKING MINE ALSO!" now, it's Shinpachi time. The three sibling keep fighting for the meat while Gintoki keep searching for other meat in the same pot.

"GIN-CHAN!/GIN-SAN!" all three of them scream as soon as they saw Gintoki keep searching for meat in the pot. Suddenly a chopstick flying from Otae's direction and landed straight in front of them and make the other silent as those four Sakata start to behave.

"would you mind since we have guest today." Otae said with her demon face that make the other eat politely.

"ahahahaha... Kintoki, this musume never change is she. Still with that scary aura of her."

"Sakamoto-san, it really being a while since the last time we meet you so please just eat silently." after hearing what Otae had said, Sakamoto eat the food politely. As everything become silent for 25th time, Otae look back at the blond woman who sat beside Katsura who eat silently since earlier.

"so, Sakamoto-san, Katsura-sensei and Ginpachi-sensei are best friend since high school?" Sougo ask. He took a glance at the awkward aura emitted from the Sakata family member since Tsukuyo arrive in front of their door with other guest.

"yup. Kintoki start joining our school at second years of high school. I still remember his face at that time. He is an idiot who keep fighting with other like a true delinquent and make almost everyone worried."

"well, at least he not like that anymore." Katsura took some meat and continue asking, "anyway, what are you doing in front of their house Tsukuyo?"

"wasn't the teacher going to grab some drink to celebrate you?" Gintoki ask as he still trying to search some meat from the pot and the family continued their bickering despite being angered by Otae." okay, okay. I will stop. Gees, there's a lot of meat in it you know." Gintoki put his chopstick down at the table.

"you lying!" all three of them scream.

"It already end few hours ago." Tsukuyo told them. "I'm on my way to go back to my house when I meet with those guys in front of your house." she continue and put her chopstick down.

"I have to go back. Thank you for the food." she said as she stand up. As soon as Gintoki saw she stand, he also stand and walk toward Tsukuyo while the other Sakatas just watch them in silent with other guest start say good bye to Tsukuyo.

"I send you to the front." Gintoki said as he walk leaving the room while Tsukuyo follow him from behind. Before she leave the room, she bow and say good bye to the other and follow Gintoki who already left the room.

"It's really being a while is it?" Gintoki starting a conversation between them. Tsukuyo look at Gintoki's back.

"yes, it is." she answer. As they reach to the door, Tsukuyo put on her shoes and bow to Gintoki. "it really a nice dinner. See you tomorrow."

"yeah." are Gintoki's only reply as he turn around and start walk back to the dining room leaving the dumbfounded woman at the entrance of the Sakata's house.

...

"it really nice wasn't it?" Soyo ask us as we walking back from Sakata's house to our own respective house.

"yes. You are right about Ginpachi-sensei's cook." I said back to Soyo.

"but it's turn a bit weird when Tsukuyo-sensei arrived with the other. Wasn't it?" Sougo put his hand on his chin, look as if he was thinking.

"don't you know anything Soyo?" I ask her and she look at me back.

"no, eventually. But I think Nobume might know something." She answer us a bit fidgeting. Well, unlucky for us, Nobume are not with us since her way to her house are not as same as us and Kamui already volunteer to send his girlfriend home and left me, Sougo and Soyo. After few minute walk, we arrive at our - me and Sougo, also Hijikata and Kondo-san - house.

"I'm going to send Soyo to her house." I said to Sougo and Sougo just lift his hand and wave at us means he understand and we both starting to walk again toward Soyo house.

"you don't have to send me until there you know." she said as soon as we arrive at the corner of my house.

"it's not save for a girl to walk alone at night."

"it really nice of you." and everything become silent.

"can I ask you something?" she suddenly ask. I look at her and nod.

"do you have a crush on Kagura?" her question make me surprise and my step suddenly stop. I look at her who now few step in front of me and she turn around and look at me.

"I-I..." I stuttering.

"why didn't you make any move toward her? you seem try to put her in your friend-zone only."

"because, (sigh) Sougo are in love with her for a long time. They used to meet long time ago but it seem like she didn't remember anything."

"you really are a nice guy you know." she pull my hand and continue running going down from the hill toward the town nearby. "I treat you some cake. You want some?" She ask as she continue pull me.

"don't you think your family going to get worried?" I ask her.

"nope. My brother always come back a bit late from his work so it's going to be fine. So, let's have a date for tonight."

"wha-what?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**sakata family**

**thank you to everyone who had review my story. I really appreciate it. For silent reader 6100, thank you for your you you guys read it and satisfied with this chapter. please review for you.**

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

pirako

"okay, I will takes today attendance. Say 'aye' when I call out your name." Gintoki said as he open his file full with the student name in it. But before he could say any name, the classes door suddenly being open roughly and at door stand a girl with orange head with a bit of her hair being tied up in front, dark purple ayes that almost look like in red color and her right hand at her waist giving a delinquent plus yakuza aura into the class.

"okay! I search for the well know Shiro-yaksya! Where is he?!" she ask in her yakuza slang.

"Pirako! It's you is it?! What are you doing at this school? are you running away from house again?!" Gintoki scream while his finger pointing toward her.

"oh! It's Aniki!" she scream while try to hug Gintoki but being hold away by Gintoki using his left hand only.

"Ginpachi-sensei, who is she?" Sougo ask making Pirako stop in her attempt to hug Gintoki.

"who am I? I'm the well know delinquent in Japan. I'm Doromizu Pirako! And Aniki future wife!" she then try to hug Gintoki again but being hold out again by him using his left hand.

"no, never heard one." the whole class respond as soon as she start introduce herself then look at Gintoki with disbelief face.

"she's not. She at the same age as Kagura and I'm not pervert enough to turn myself to a pedophile."

"what are you doing here anyway? You not a new student in this class wasn't it?" Takasugi ask, getting annoyed with her existence in their class.

"umhahahaha...I came here in search of the well know Shiro-yaksya!" she said as she came toward Takasugi and pat him in his head.

"what are you doing, you idiot." some dark aura are emitted from Takasugi.

"that was only this school long legend and it already 15 years since that's rumor started." Sougo try to explain. She look around and saw Shinpachi who sit beside Takasugi.

"oh, you. The one in Aniki phone. You, megane, you one of his children aren't you. Let see.. ah, you too. That orange braid hair girl. Where are your big brother?" she continued said without even realize that the said boys are starting to emit some dark aura from them.

"what megane?/what girl?"

"Pirako, that kamui. He is the big brother. Now go back to where you suppose to be." Gintoki try to correct Pirako out.

"you becoming quite cute yourself. If I didn't know best, I might thought that you a boy with that flat chest of yours." she continue bickering, ignoring Gintoki at front. Kamui who getting angry with Pirako suddenly stand up and hold her tied front hair.

"for the last time, I'm a boy." he said, still holding her front hair. A fight can be sense from both of them so with the other who being indirectly insult by Pirako. Suddenly, using the sharp pencil she grab from near table, she try to stab Kamui but being block using his hand .Kamui throw her to the front and she landed carefully.

"you strong. So with that one eye cyclope." she said as she stand while looking around the class again. "that guys also. That jerk face." her finger point toward Sougo who just sit there looking at her since early.

"who you calling jerk face!" Sougo also being taunted and as result, he throw some sharp pensil toward Pirako while screaming toward her and Pirako dodge it. Gintoki who being ignore since earlier just stand at the corner silently and getting sweat, thinking what is he going to explain to Otose if she find out.

She jump in the air and try to attack him with a kick but Sougo dodge it with no sweat. She smirk and stand but before she manage to move to attack the three who now stand side by side, knowing the incoming attack from the orange dumb head girl, she being attract by the other orange head girl with two pony tail who writing something in her book ignoring Pirako's existence in the class. Looking at Kagura somehow make her blood boil and resulting her throwing the sharp pencil toward Kagura. The other who saw the incoming attack become shock but before the sharp pencil manage to hit Kagura, Kagura block the attack using her calculator making the pencil broke into two and deflected toward Shinpachi's head.

"you quite strong yourself. I challenge you to a fight!" Pirako scream while pointing toward Kagura. Kagura look at Pirako as silent fell into the class. Kagura continue doing her work back, ignoring Pirako again and making Kamui and Shinpachi proud with her somehow and the other amazed while Pirako just stand there turning into a stone.

"Doromizu Pirako!" suddenly Tsukuyo who seem like just running so hard a while ago screaming, calling for Pirako at the door. Upon seeing Pirako, Tsukuyo pull her out from their class.

"let's go. this not your class."

...

In this bushes, I wait for her silently like a tiger who wait for it victim to come out. I wait, I wait and I wait...

"excuse me, miss Pirako. It's already 7 p.m.. I think it's better for you to go back now." the guard wake me up from my sleep. I...just...sleep...in...this...bushes... That's bad.

Next day, I wait for her at cafeteria. She will came here and bought any of the bread and I will grab it from her and I'm sure she will fight with me for it.

"the girls bring bento for them self so they won't buy any food from cafeteria." Kamui told his friends as they walk toward the counter to buy some bread.

"really? Then why you and Shinpachi didn't bring any bento? Kagura did bring her bento, right?" Sougo ask Kamui and Shinpachi. Hearing the question making them both weak.

"we forget about it since we in a hurry." Kamui said then Shinpachi continue.

"Ane-ue, cook some egg this morning and we know that no matter what, she going to force us into eat it."

"just the two of you?" Takasugi ask.

"we don't know how but both of them usually manage to run away from it!" Shinpachi told them.

NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Next day and next day and next day and next day, I try to fight with her but it always either I being notice easier or I couldn't even have a chance in meeting her. My plan are often fail. But I won't surrender!

...

"don't you think it's weird?" Kamui suddenly ask Takasugi and Sougo who right now trying to lift up the box with full of paper inside. They being ask by their president, Hijikata to clean up the file room and they have to finish it before 7 p.m. or else they going to have to work under Otae's instruction after this, and that are the last thing they want to ever happened in their life.

"what is it?" Takasugi ask.

"about the Shiro-yaksya." Kamui said as his 'antenna' keep twirling making his friend becoming a bit annoying with it. "don't you guys remember the last time we were at arcade, some thug are talking about him and they even say that he still at this school continued working at here, maybe as janitor or something." And they start to imagine the old man who working as janitor at their school.

"impossible." all three of them said at the same time.

"wasn't it make you more curious?" Kamui ask once again.

"well, it did but, if we didn't finish this work faster we won't even have time to think about him after this." Takasugi said as he continue lifting another box of paper.

"ah-hahaha..." Kamui lift one of the box. "Maybe it's Gin-san?" he guessing once again.

"no." all of them said together after few minute of silent.

...

"Kagura!" I send her a kick but being block by her bag.

"what do you want Pirako-chan?" she ask, looking annoyed.

"fight me!"

"Kagura, I will go buy some drink." the girl who I think her name are Soyo left me and Kagura to go buy some drink at near store.

"okay." she reply back to her friend with a soft smile and it really make me annoyed.

"fight me!" I challenge her once again. She look at me annoyed and try to say something but suddenly being block by a big hand holding a handkerchief closing her mouth from behind. Kagura who realize the attack try to fight back but she being hold strongly and I guess they using chloroform because after few second after struggling, she become weak and finally faint.

Upon seeing the attack right in front of my eyes, I try to help by attacking the attacker but his companion move faster than me by putting another handkerchief with chloroform at my mouth. The last thing I saw, they lift Kagura and put her into a black van.

...

"maybe it Otose-dono?" Kamui guessing once again making the other two could only sigh.

"you become even more ridiculous Kamui." Takasugi told Kamui. He put the box to the fixed place that being told by Hijikata before.

"I'm not. Try to think about it back. It must be someone who are really strong for him to be remembered even by the new generation of this school."

"then why Otose-dono?" Sougo ask.

"because she's scared the hell out of me." Kamui said without even losing his smile.

"you become ridiculous." now Sougo turn to say it. Suddenly the store's door being open roughly by Soyo who try to catch her breath after running as fast as she could.

"Soyo. What wrong?" Kamui ask as other seems a bit surprised by the sudden arrival of their friend.

"Kagura...Kagura and Pirako...being ...kidnapped. Help!"

...

"yes. I understand... Please, don't even think about it. It didn't even worth a yen...You idiot! you already brought it?!Stop laughing!...ugghhhh...I will go there this weekend so don't even think about buying anything from there anymore." the called are disconnected by sliding his phone's screen to right. A heavy sigh are release from him. When he almost put his phone back to his pocket, a massage suddenly received from an unknown number. He open the massage and saw two girl being tie-up whit massage written, "if you want them to be alive, came to the abandoned warehouse near the cement factory."

...

"Pirako. Pirako, wake up." a soft voice calling out for me from my back. I open my eyes slowly, trying to recalled everything that had happened before I go to 'sleep'. "hey, are you okay?" Kagura, as I recalled, once again called for me. I try to look at her by my shoulder and saw her beaten worried face.

"what had happened? your face?"

"it was nothing. I'm fine."

"you idiot! what-!"

"SHUT UP!" a shabby guy suddenly shout at us from behind the wall. Both of us being silent after that, for few minute of course.

"I'm sorry." Kagura suddenly apologize to me.

"why did you say that?"

"because of me you are here right now, being tie-up like this."

"it wasn't your fault and beside, I keep attacking you and following you almost every day."

" you did?...pfft...hahahaha..."

"wha-why are you laughing?" I can feel my face becoming hot due to embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. It must be really hard for you is it? Following me almost every day." she said behind me. I look down at my feet and can't help feeling guilty.

"well, it is but I...(sigh) I have been jealous over your perfectness ever since I met you. You really are lucky to have some friend and they are great enough to consider to be more like a family than a friend. I guess that thanks to the cute charm. (sigh) I never have any friend since all of them are scared of me. They even act as if I'm going to kill them. I never think about it. Not even once."

"well, if you about it back, throwing a sharp pencil are assassinate."

"I really wish I have a friend as strong as you guys are."

"why must it be strong?...(sigh) I also used to be like that before I met them. I never have someone who around my age to be called as a friend. The only friend I have are my siblings and big-sis of fiancé of mine but she already gone."

"you already have a fiance?"

"it already being decide before I was born."

"have you ever meet him?"

"once at the grave ya-" she suddenly seems to be shock as if she remind something important.

"what's wrong?"

"I... can't... seems to remember... his face..." silent befall on us after she said that. Suddenly a heavy sigh are release from her. "no way. I can't even recalled anything accept for his sandy blond hair. Anyway, Pirako, I know it is sudden but... do you... want to be my friend?... along with the other , of course." she suddenly ask. I give her a bit chuckle and then just nodded.

"yeah, I want to be your friend also."

Suddenly, a loud sound of the metal chair being thrown to the floor are heard making both of us shock and silent. Both of us look at where the shabby guy before sit. A loud bickering between them are heard by us before the same guy who used to shout at us suddenly walking toward us with a creepy face of his.

"I don't care who our target are but I'm going to take what I want." he suddenly hold Kagura leg and drag her from where we sit earlier. I tried to hold her hand from my back before she being pulled but I couldn't hold her much longer. I scream with all my might begging the man to stop do anything to her but being ignore. Kagura who try to struggle from that guy since early being suddenly slap on her face to make her silent but futile. He then try to ripped Kagura's uniform but before he could pulled any, a metal bat had hit his head from behind and he fall right on top of Kagura making her scream even louder. The attacker then push the guy to other side and pulled Kagura and hug her to calm her down and cut open the rope that tide her hand but due to trauma, Kagura keep screaming and struggling, pushing him away from her.

"Kagura, calm down. It's me, Sougo. Kagura." her eyes then are open slowly and as soon as she saw Sougo, she hug him back and cry loudly. Sougo then open his uniform leaving his superman t-shirt inside and put it on her shoulder.

"let's go." Sougo said as they stand up without even let go of her hand and about to go...leaving me...those love bird!

"are you guys forgetting something?" I ask with slight irritation. Both of them then look at me.

"ah, I forget about another carrot head." Sougo said before walk toward me with Kagura.

"who you called carrot head!"both me and Kagura scream back at Sougo.

"I'm sorry I forget about unimportant character like you Pirako." he said while he cut the rope that tie my hand.

"don't forget!"

The shabby guy before woke up and grab the same bat Sougo use and lift it in air.

"watch out!" I scream. Kagura saw the incoming attack then stand up and try to protect both me and Sougo.

"they never say anything about 'coming late and they going to be beaten using metal bat'." I open my eyes when I heard a very familiar voice and saw a white hair guys wearing white lab coat and black trouser blocking the attack using his right hand while his left hand protect Kagura.

"Gin-chan!/Aniki!"

"itai..." he then grab and seized the bat using only one hand and punch the guy using his other hand on his stomach.

"you...shi-shiroyaksya..." the guy said before he faint second time. Gintoki then take out his cigarette, put it into his mouth and light it using the lighter, inhale it and pull it out from his mouth.

"yeah, I don't used that name anymore." he said before inhale another.

"that was totally an old-school." all three of us said at the same time.

"shut up you ungrateful kid!"

...

"Kagura!" Soyo scream while running toward Kagura and hug her with Kirie.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you at that time." she said to Kagura. Kagura just shake her head and smile back to her friend.

"Kagura." Nobume called for Kagura. Kagura look at Nobume and ran to her.

"I'm fine." she said back. "If it isn't for Pirako and Sougo, I might..."

"hey, don't even think about it back." Nobume said try to lift her mood back.

"well, that great. At least there's nothing bad than that happened right?" Kamui said before look at Gintoki who now speak with Kondo-the leader of police officer involve in this case. About 10 people, believe to be a group of yakuza are captured for kidnapping Kagura and Pirako. They all then look at Gintoki together with Kamui and release a heavy sigh. Gintoki then walk toward them while scratching his hair.

"the shiroyaksya. Who would have thought." Kamui said to Gintoki when he arrive at where they were.

"oi, oi. That's only an idiot name that they gave me when I was still a kid. I never ever think about using that name once." all of them then look straight at Gintoki making him a bit fidgeting.

"then...do we have to start called you danna then, danna?" Sougo said as he put his chin above Kagura head.

"I don't care what you want to called me but," Gintoki try to control his temper and rising a fist then continue, "can you let Kagura go. How long do you intend to hug her like that?"

"Gin-chan...help..." Kagura called as she cry fake-fully, getting a bit uneasy with Sougo hugging her from back.

"what? She still trauma." Sougo dead-pan and hug Kagura even tighter.

"you the one who make her trauma right now!" all of them scream to Sougo.

"Aniki! take me as your clansman!" Pirako then appear in front of Gintoki while bow in yakuza style asking him to take her as his people.

"stop treat me like I'm a yakuza leader!"

...

Omake!

At the Sakata's house, it's dinner time but Gintoki seem to be disturb by the fact that a certain orange head red eyes girl are sitting with the with a smile on her face.

"ano...Pirako-chan, can you explain to us why you going to live with us starting from today?" Otae ask Pirako as her face still smile with her sweetest smile ever.

"because I want to be Aniki clansman and beside I can be with my new best friend, right Kagura-chan?" Pirako look at Kagura who now a bit sweating due to the awkwardness of her surroundings. Right now, at the Sakata's family Japan style dining table, there are 3 smiling freak making it even more scary.

"ara, gin-san. Why didn't you tell us earlier? Luckily this is a big Japanese house with big room so we don't have any problem with sleeping arrangement. Right?" Otae still give her best smile toward the head family. Gintoki who now silent with his bang closing his eyes.

"may I know who you are? are you this houses maid or Aniki's concubine? if you his concubine, it's enough for you to know that I'm his wife." Pirako ask Otae making the brunet's vein pop out.

"oh, I never ever heard any of wife thing. Aren't you too early to becoming anyone wife? Especially with that small chest of yours. And besides, I'm not his maid nor his concubine, mind you."

"huh, come from someone who have the body of 10 years old kid." a spark can be seen coming from both of their eyes making the atmosphere more awkward.

"that..." everyone of them look at Gintoki as he starting to say something.

"that damn Jirocho!How could he left his kid at me?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**sakata family**

**ok, here another chapter. I should told you guys that this is complete au and i actually imagine shinpachi to be more like his movie self. Sorry for not telling anything. Thank you to all who had review. Please enjoy your reading. And please review again after read. Thank you.**

**chapter 6**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

bonus!

"So, since we teacher have some meeting, you guys can go back early. All the club activity are canceled." Gintoki said in front of his class. As the school bell ringing, all the student are preparing them self to leave the school hurriedly. Well, except for those group. Kagura, Soyo, Nobume, Shinpachi, Sougo, Kamui and Takasugi are grouping at Sougo's sit seems planning something.

"Then, how about we play kick the can?" Kamui suggest with that smile of his. Kagura look at Kamui. Curious face are written in her face. All of them look at her. 'She don't know how to play.' All of them think at the same time.

"How to play it?" Kagura ask with a lot of sparkle in her eyes. 'That's...cute...' Once again, they though at the same time.

"Oi! Let's go home already!" Pirako and Kirie arrive at their class, calling the group. All of them look at the duo.

"We going to play kick the can." Kamui told the duo who just arrive at their grouping place.

"Oh, that's really a great idea. Let's play. Inside this school." Pirako agreed with Kamui idea.

"We play in two group. One group will be a defender and another one will be an attacker. The defender will protect the can while searching for the attacker team who are hiding in this school while the attacker will hide and try to kick the can within 1 hour." Kamui explain while the other listening.

"Then, let's play this way. One group will be a boys group while another will be girls group." Nobume suggest.

"That's a great idea Nobume-san. Then, we can prove to the world that the girls are better than the boys." Soyo agreeing while holding Nobume's hand.

"For some reason, I can feel that this will turn into a world war." Shinpachi said while pushing his glasses.

"But, we are less 1 person to play with." Takasugi told them.

"Don't worry..." Sougo then took out his phone and dialing someone. 5 minute after that, Yamazaki Sagaru, one of the disciplinary committee, standing between Sougo and Kamui looking gloomy.

"How did I get involve with this?" he mumble under his breath.

...

"So, the guys will be defender while the girls will be the attacker." Sougo then look at Kagura. "I don't care being attack by you actually." he said to Kagura making her blush furiously.

"What do mean by that!" She scream.

"Is it okay for him to play together, Kamui?" Shinpachi ask worriedly. Kamui look at Shinpachi and rise his shoulder a bit.

"saa..."

"Then, let make it even more interesting." Pirako suddenly suggest gaining everyone attention then continue, "How about, the losing team are going to fulfill any of the winning team wish. hehe..."

"Oh, that's a great idea." Kagura said while patting Pirako's shoulder.

"It is...it is..." all of them agreeing while imagine everything that they wanted the loser make for them.

...

The attacker group, girls group, are now standing at the end corridor of ground floor of Gintama High School. All of them are waiting there until the boys calling them using the walkie-talkie that they 'borrow' from student council room.

"We must win no matter what." Kagura said with full of spirit.

"Yes. We can never lose to those loser guys. We must came out from this war alive!" Now, it's Soyo time to said it with full of spirit. Suddenly the walkie-talkie produce some cracking sound and they can heard Sougo voice said "_We can hear that. Good luck with trying to get out alive._"

"For some reason, it's sound like it's war instead of a game." Kirie, the most 'normal' in this group let out her concern. Pirako then hold Kirie's shoulder.

"It is a war. A war to determine which genders are the best of all." She said with the warrior face of her.

"There's only two gender in this world." Kirie said once again.

"It's for all the woman and girls out there!" Kagura scream gaining the other agreeing with her.

"YEAH!" All the girls except Kirie scream to lift up the spirit of 'fighting' among the soldiers.

"We really have to come out alive is it?" Kirie said worriedly.

...

"Ah, ah. the M-girls." Kamui said through the walkie-talkie making the other side scream like crazy due to anger.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY M!?_" Pirako scream from the other side.

"_You the M._" Nobume said in her emotionless voice of her.

"_What an M?_" Kagura ask from the other side of the walkie-talkie.

"A-anyway, we at the rooftop and the game are start in...5...4...3...2...1! Better hide before we find you." Once again Kamui causing the other side in rage.

"Then, shall we?" Takasugi said while walking toward the rooftop door with Kamui and Sougo to go down to find the hidden maiden with Shinpachi holding an electric fan in front of the trio.

"You don't have to act cool like an assassin you know." Yamazaki said getting annoyed by his group. "And... Shinpachi-kun..."

"What? I just doing my job as prop guy." Shinpachi answer him.

...

"Kagura... where are we going? It's getting scary..." Kirie ask while running with Kagura from behind toward the music room.

"We going to hide in the music room first."

"Eh! Mu-music room?"

"Yeah, then we will going to attack them using the left stair to the roof top. Is there something wrong?" Kagura ask as they arrive at the music room's door. Kirie shake her head.

"I just remember about the story of the haunted piano in this room."

"Haunted piano?"

"Yes. They say that the piano will play the sad sonata song every afternoon when the student are less at school. They-" A sudden sound from inside the music room make both Kagura and Kirie shock. Kagura open the door slowly as Kirie hide herself behind Kagura. As soon as the door are wide open, what they saw in front of them make them speechless.

"Yo, honey..." Sougo, sitting at the piano, smiling innocently at Kagura and Kirie. As soon as Kagura saw him, she close the door back hardly and block the door using a chair she found near the corridor.

"Ka-Kagura...O-OI! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sougo scream from inside the music room while Kagura and Kirie run as fast as they could toward the stairs.

...

"WHAT?! You stuck inside the music room? What are you? An idiot or what?" The phone call from Sougo making Takasugi sigh. The idiot friend of him are going to make them lost the game.

"_Ah, don't worry, I can break the door._" Sougo said with the crack sound on the other side of the line.

"DON'T BREAK IT!" Shinpachi scream after heard the crack sound worried of the consequences of after game.

"_Bye megane._" Sougo off the line before Shinpachi could say anything. Enraged, Shinpachi scream on top of his lung, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MEGANE?!"

"Me-Shinpachi, let's divide into two. You go with Jimmy toward the stair at the end of the corridor, I will go alone-"

"Oi, oi. You want to say megane aren't you?"

"Oh, so we finally meet." Pirako said with arrogant voice of her. The guys look at them - Pirako, Soyo and Nobume- who holding weapon in their hand.

"So, three against three. Fair enough." Takasugi said as he change glance with Shinpachi giving signal to him.

"Who say anything about three against three?" a signal from Nobume's hand make Pirako and Soyo run toward Takasugi and attack him before the guys can make any move causing all three of them - Pirako, Soyo and Takasugi fall to 2nd floor and leave Shinpachi, Yamazaki and Nobume on third floor.

"Now, we can fight 'equally' with each other." A bakuto are taken out by Nobume and she stand in her fighting mode.

"Huh, and you think that I will just stand there doing nothing? Dream on, Nobume." Shinpachi with his shinai are ready with his fighting stand, ready to fight Nobume. "I have know you since kindergarten Nobume. I know you all too well."

"Where do you got that shinai and that bakuto and what happened to the kick the can game?!" Yamazaki being jimmy hiding under the table when the fight are start causing the destruction at the hallway of 3rd floor of Gintama High.

...

On the second floor, Takasugi are now having the staring duel with Pirako while Soyo on Pirako side just smile waiting for any action from both of them.

"What are you guys planning? You should hide instead of fight and attack."Takasugi ask still not stop staring at Pirako who now holding a sharp pencil (Yamazaki : what's wrong with you and sharp pencil!?) and Soyo holding a tanto (Kirie : where did you got that?!) waiting for Takasugi's attack.

"Nothing." Soyo answer still holding the tanto as if it's a normal thing to hold. Her phone suddenly ringing and as soon as she saw the number, she immediately answer it. "Kagura! Yes? What? So, you guys hiding from Sougo in the cooking room? Ah... we are confronted Takasugi right now."

"Do you really have to talk loudly?" Takasugi mumble.

"Oi!" Sougo suddenly appear in front of them.

"Ah, Kagura-chan, Sougo are with us right now so it save to go." Soyo said to Kagura and then continue, "Oh, okay. We will meet you at the roof top." She close her phone and say to Pirako, "It's Kagura."

"What are you guys planning?" this time it's Sougo's time to ask them. Both of them give a creepy smile as an answer. Pirako then hold up her hand high up and throw a smoke screen bomb to the floor making some scene there and suddenly a body are flying from the higher part of the stair and fall right at Sougo and Takasugi.

"Those cheater." Shinpachi said while holding his breath under all the smoke. The smoke are gone a bit by bit and when all of it gone, they open their eyes and saw Pirako who already hit the stairs barrier and Soyo who crawling having difficulties in climbing the stairs while being help by Nobume.

...

"Okay, so it's decide that the school festival are going to be handle by Ginpachi-sensei and Tsukuyo-sensei. Please make sure that the festival are going to run smoothly. That's it for today meeting. I hope to see the report on Monday next week." As soon as the teacher stand up to leave the meeting room, a loud explosion are heard and causing the building to shake a bit.

"Earthquake!" One of the teacher scream.

...

"So, we finally meet imouto-chan, Nobume." Kamui who stand since earlier protecting the can at the rooftop with his usual smile of him.

"We came to get what we were search for." Nobume said while pointing her bakuto toward Kamui.

"So, we kick the can then we win?" Kagura ask, still not familiar with the game.

"Yes." Kamui answer it then continue, "It's a big suprise seing both of you manage to pass all my slave-"

"_What do you mean by slave?_" Sougo, Shinpachi and Takasugi scream responding to what Kamui had called them.

"_We can still hear you, idiot!_" Takasugi continued bickering from the other side of walkie-talkie.

"_You the idiot here Takasugi. If it wasn't because of you, we don't have to chase after that hime. Why did you let Soyo go anyway?_" Sougo getting mad at Takasugi for making him chasing after Soyo. Kamui who had heard it also shock.

"Then you didn't even manage to catch any of them?" Kamui ask.

"_No, we got Kirie and Pirako. Takasugi and Shinpachi are with them right now._"

"What?! One of you have to come here right now! Both imouto-chan and Imai are here. Where that jimmy?"

"BAKAMUI!" Kagura running toward Kamui who at first shock then happy at the scene of his little sister running toward him. He then open his arm to welcome his sister but suddenly getting a kick right at his face. Nobume who saw the opening kick the can hardly and it flew right...at... Principal Otose's face who just open the other door to the rooftop with other teacher at her back causing her to get nose bleed. While Yamazaki being held captive by Tsukuyo.

"PRINCIPAL!/OTOSE-SAMA!" all the teacher scream when they saw Principal Otose's condition. Gintoki who saw this try to run but before he manage to, Otose, who being hold by other teacher, grab him in his collar.

"Gintoki..."

...

"What are you guys doing? You guys suppose to be at home right now." Gintoki ask as soon as all of them gather and sit in front of the teacher - Gintoki, Otose, Tsukuyo and Tama- while holding their hand up in the air in Otose's office. "The music door are broken to two, "

"You broke the door?!" Kagura shriek at Sougo who seem a bit piss off.

"Who told you to lock it from the outside when there was a person in there?!" He reply back causing the riot in the office.

"Shut up!" Otose shout making all of them silent.

"Not to mention the mess that you guys create at the hall way and the cooking room. And, you guys make me pay for all the damage, as your guardian, I will cut your pocket money for this week. All of you and for the other, I will talk to your guardian. Seriously, What did you guys doing anyway?"

"Kick the can." All of them said in unison.

"K-kick t-the can..." Silent..." WHAT KICK THE CAN GAME ARE YOU PLAYING? YOU GUYS JUST SIMPLY DESTROY!"

"Sensei, please don't steal my punch line. And beside, it's just the school properties." Takasugi said.

" That's it! You guys have to clean up all the mess that you guys have made right now!" Otose scream at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the late post. i just to lazy to post and stuck with few half asses story but i manage to finish this chapter. please enjoy this story and don't forget to review for future better fiction from me, thank you. XD**

**chapter 7**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kamui

One bite, vein are popping out on her head. Two bite, her red eyes become narrower. Three bite... "Kamui, give me back my Pon de Ring."

"Or..."

"I'm going to crush your **** for sure," Kamui look at Nobume and continue biting the donut on his mouth making Nobuma even more angry at him. He then pulled Nobume on her waist and kiss her, brushing his lips with hers.

"How about now?" Kamui ask.

"Buy me another one," she said making Kamui sigh while taking out his wallet and count his money.

"Fine," they then continue walking toward the bakery shop to buy another donut. "Wait here. I'm going to buy some for you," Kamui enter the shop. While he was choosing some donut, a girl with black hair tied in two pony tail put her hand on his shoulder and say hi. Kamui look at the girl with reaction full with question.

"Don't you remember me? You so mean," she said while hugging him. Kamui who now surprise with this woman sudden action look at Nobume who look at them with her normal straight face. No reaction but Kamui know Nobume hate it. He push that girl, took the donut and pay for it. Before he get out from the shop, he look at that girl with disgust face.

"Sorry but I will never know nor remember any whore bitch," he said before leaving the shop and stand in front of Nobume while holding the donut in her face.

Nobume look at the plastic bag Kamui hold then turn around leaving him.

Dumbfounded.

...

The orange head 5 years old girl playing with her clay beside her twin brother with same hair and same eyes. Kagura make a bunny using it after it finish, she make a cat then a pot then a cup. She play happily beside her brother without afraid of anything until her brother suddenly stand up and about to leave the class including his sister for nature call.

"Oni-chan, where are you going?" She ask when she saw Kamui stand up.

"I'm going to toilet. Just stay here. Don't worry, I will be back," Kagura's eyes start to watering as she saw Kamui about to leave. Feeling guilty, he look back at his sister but turn back around after gathering his spirit and about to leave her until he felt something holding his left leg. He look at his leg and saw Kagura hugging his leg, not intend in letting it go.

"K-Kagura...I just want to go to toilet. I'm not going to leave you," Kagura didn't even budge even after their teacher pull her from Kamui's leg.

She didn't even show any mean to let his leg go.

In the end, Kamui have to go to toilet with Kagura.

"Wait here. This boys room so you can't enter. Don't worry. I'm going inside for a while," He said before letting her hand go. Kagura just nod while holding her tears back. He then run and enter the room.

After 5 minutes, he come out from toilet and wash his hand slowly to make sure it really clean until he remember about Kagura who wait for him in front of the wash room entrance. As soon as he come out, he saw a blue pony hair girl with red crimson eyes eating donut with Kagura.

"Let's go Kagura. I'm sorry I make you wait," Kagura then look at Kamui then at Nobume.

"No, I want to be together with Nobume-nee-chan."

"N-Nee...chan..."

"She's my little sister starting now. She's mine so go," Nobume said with deadpan of her.

"What do you mean by that!? She's my little sister so she's mine!" Kamui fight back and start to pull Kagura to his side. Seeing this, Nobume grab hold Kagura's other hand and pulled her back to her side so with Kamui and the fight between the two start.

...

"So, as we already decide, you guys going to start your works starting next week. Make sure that every class send their entry form and I want the progressing report this week. Are there something you wanna say Tsukuyo-san?" Gintoki ask Tsukuyo who seem just awake from day dreaming. She look at Gintoki and shake her head.

"Okay, dismiss. You guys can go back to you class," Kamui go to Nobume as soon as the meeting are over. Nobume who just finish tidying her stuff look at Kamui who stand with the 'normal' smile of his.

"What?" She ask. Kamui tilted his head.

"Are you still angry about yesterday?" Hearing the question-answer from Kamui, Nobume turn around and leave him. As he saw Nobume getting further without even wait for him, he chase after her leaving the meeting room.

Gintoki who saw his son chasing the blue hair girl could only release a heavy sigh knowing the trouble he get himself into. He come back into reality when he saw the blond teacher pass beside him with all the paper on her hand.

As clumsy as she look, she almost stumble near the stair and thanks for Gintoki's fast move, she safe from falling down to the bottom of the stair.

"Oi, try not to asleep when you walking down the stair. It's dangerous," Gintoki said still holding Tsukuyo by her waist making her blush. Tsukuyo who getting uncomfortable with Gintoki's hold, push his hand slowly while saying thank you to him. He let go of her slowly then help her collecting the scattered paper on the floor and gave it back to Tsukuyo.

"thank you." Tsukuyo take the paper from Gintoki's hand and leave him and the awkwardness to go to the next class. Gintoki look at his hand and cover his face with it while letting go another heavy sigh, this time for remembering the long lost touch he had longing for. Without him realizing, a certain brunet have saw everything from inside the meeting room.

...

"Kagura...it's so hard...I don't want to do it anymore...let's stop, okay?" Pirako said while pulling Kagura's hand begging her to stop. Kagura put her pen beside her book.

"Okay. I already finish my homework anyway," Kagura said with smile on her face. Pirako's finger point toward the book on the table.

"What?! But you still writing and..."

"That's my additional question Gin-chan give to me," Pirako turn pale after hearing that. Suddenly the fusuma door being open slowly by Kamui as he peek into her sister room.

"Kagura...do you have some free time? Can I talk to you?" He ask. Pirako and Kagura look at him with question look on their face.

"Yeah..."

"Did Nobume say anything to you today? No, not today also, since yesterday evening. Did she tell anything to you?"

"No."

"What's wrong Kamui, lover fight? You really a loser all along. Can't you become a great man like Aniki already? He really good with girls. That's why I like him," Pirako start nagging with her yakuza slang making Kagura and Kamui throw pillows right to her face.

"Shut up," Both sibling said at same time.

"Are you guys have big argue this time? She never angry nor sulk before. Wait, she used to get angry before and end up with that girl almost enter comatose but being mad and not talking to you, that never happened before."

"How did you know?"

"I saw everything Nii-chan."

"I don't know. There's an idiot whore who suddenly hug me in front of her and after that she didn't even want to talk to me. I thought that she going to be fine with it since it's not the first time it ever happened but... I don't know anymore..."

"Maybe you should do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. How about asking Megane-nii-chan? He quite close to Nobume-nee-chan."

"Shinpachi? Yeah...maybe I should ask him instead. Thanks Imouto-chan. Pirako, die," Kamui left the room to go to Shinpachi's room.

"Ara, did he told me to die? That stupid girly face?"

...

"So, you tell me that Nobume are angry at you and she didn't want to talk to you anymore because of some whore that you didn't even know? That's new. Wasn't she always beat that type of whore until they half dead?" Shinpachi push his glasses. Some Otsu's CDs and CD player are on table. Kamui look at the CDs and take one of it.

"You still heard this?" Kamui ask.

"Yeah. She actually a great singer," Shinpachi said taking the CD from Kamui's hand

"Wasn't because you still like her?" Shinpachi look at Kamui and let go a heavy sigh.

"No, she just a history. Including her."

"Anyway, help me with Imai. She didn't even want to say anything to me." Kamui lie down on Shinpachi's bed and gaze the wooden ceiling.

"I have an idea but I think you better ask Sougo and Takasugi help." Kamui sit up and look at Shinpachi with question look.

...

A punch on the brown hair boy's face, a kick on the black hair guys stomach. The two 10 years old little beast keep beating all the kid that had bullied a certain orange head little girl and make her cry in front of her said sibling.

"And that for making Kagura cry." He finish the leader of the bullies with a strong hit on his nose. He then look at the blue hair girl who now panting after kick a boy on his stomach.

"We in tie now?" Kamui ask Nobume. She then nodded.

"All for Kagura."

"Yeah." Silent fall between them. "You actually cool. I think I like you." Kamui said with smile on his face. He wipe his face with his sleeve. Nobume who had heard it look at Kamui with widen eyes. Nobume then walk toward Kamui. As soon as she arrive in front of him, she pulled him on his collar and kiss him on his lips making Kamui speechless.

"I think I like you too."

...

"No," All three of them said in unison.

"Really? Okay, I don't really care. It's depend on you guys," Shinpachi said while pushing his glasses.

"Why must we do it also? It's Kamui's problem, alone," Takasugi ask Shinpachi.

"Because it need at least 3 people to do it," Shinpachi answer it.

"Why us?" Takasugi ask again.

"Does we have anyone else to do it?" Shinpachi ask Kamui, Sougo and Takasugi. They look at each other.

"Yeah, Yamazaki," Sougo said.

"Stop bullied him," Shinpachi told them.

"Why must we do that anyway? Don't you have some other way?" Kamui's turn to ask. He look at Shinpachi.

"I won't force you guys anyway. It's a great idea if you ask me. She quite like something like this. Remember, Kamui?" Shinpachi ask back. All three of them turn silent and look at Kamui.

"Still, no."

"Serve yourself."

...

A great morning to start a day and a good whether to start a season. The cherry flower are already blooming and about time for them to fall to earth. A blue hair girl walking with her 'little sister' and her friends toward their class. Until...

"IMAI NOBUME! I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU SAD AND ANGRY! I'LL PROMISE YOU I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?!" Kamui hold a speaker calling for Nobume and it not just taking Nobume's attention only but the whole school. All eyes are now looking at the 170 trio who stand side by side with the other two trying to hold back their embarrassment with poker face of them. Nobume who now look at Kamui with her emotionless face while holding a donut on her mouth. But for some reason, Kamui still seeing as if Nobume still angry at him. He then scream again, "IMAI! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU RIGHT? PLEASE HELP ME STOP THIS COMPLETE OOC AND FORGIVE ME! DON'T YOU REMEMBER OUR PROMISE TO TAKE GOOD CARE ON KAGURA TOGETHER?!" Kamui still begging without even notice that Kagura are holding a camera beside Nobume.

"That's it. Let's just do it." Kamui told both his friends. They look at Kamui. Sweat start to form on their forehead.

"I can't believe Shinpachi manage to put us into this." Takasugi sighing. In a swift move, Kamui rise his hand like a bird and stand with one hand while Sougo and Takasugi had open their hand wide, one point to the ground another point upward making it look like they make a heart shape and to make it more obvious, a big background with a pink heart shape in the middle of it suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"I'M SORRY!" Kamui scream.

"Good job, Shinpachi." A click from camera can be heard from Nobume. All three of them look at the front and saw almost all the student holding their phone to capture their picture and the obvious one who the trio just notice, Kagura, holding a video camera recording all the scene from start.

"Just doing my job as the prop guy. You do have the thing that I wanted, right?" Shinpachi ask Nobume. She take out a book and hand it to Shinpachi. "Thank you. Nice to make some business with you. By this I hope all the whore know their places," Shinpachi continued, looking at all the fangirls who suddenly stop gossiping.

"Yes, I hope they know their place as a whore and a slave for the elite." Nobume give a short cold glare toward a long black hair girl standing not so far from her making Shinpachi chuckle. The 170 trio could only stand silent like a statue as Pirako poke them with a stick, Kirie smile sheepishly, Soyo laugh with all her heart content and Kagura still recording the funny scene in front of her.

On the second floor, Gintoki could only look at the trio with pitied feeling after saw all the commotion from the student.

So this is the reason Kagura suddenly ask for his video camera this morning, he though. He sigh after lighting up his cigarette making a whole puff of smoke come out from his mouth. He then look at the blond woman who stand beside him while giggling at the scene.

"It's been a while since I saw you giggle like that." He said making Tsukuyo turn her head and look at Gintoki while blushing.

"G-Gintoki... y-you... Since when did you smoke?" Gintoki could only grinning hearing the question, then turn around and leave the woman and answer,

"After you left me at the altar."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

so...please review! *bow 90 degree*


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

**FINALLY! It's took me almost 2 week to finish this 2000++ chapter and a body to finish it. I hope you can rest in peace Pachie. Just kidding. I didn't kill anyone but almost did. Anyway, thank you to everyone who had review. So, here another chapter, enjoy, review and read. Wait, it'd read, enjoy and review.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shinpachi

"...And you never intend to help me from start? That really 'nice' of you," Kamui said as he walk like a zombie toward their classes with other. Shinpachi look at his friend while push his glasses with sadistic smirk he learn from them.

"Nobume pay better price this time. I can't just say no, would I?"

"Is this one of your wish or should I say punishment from last week game, Nobume?" Takasugi ask while walking with his hand covering half of his beet red face.

"No, I'm not stupid enough to used it on something like that," The guys start to fidgeting. Knowing this particular friend of them are actually one scary thing since you can understand very well what she actually mean by it. The member continue their commotion as they walk along the hallway toward their class without even bother to hear gossip the other student starting to talk.

...

"Did you see it? What a huge commotion they make?"

"Tell me about it."

"But did you guys heard what Nobume-san and Sakata-kun said? It's sound like they trying to give warning to all of us."

"Really? I didn't hear anything."

"But Sakata-kun really change a lot."

"Which Sakata are you talking about?"

"Sakata Shinpachi," A purple hair girl turn around as soon as she heard Shinpachi's name.

"Etto..." The girl try to ask the gossiping group about it. The members turn to see the questioner.

"Ah, it's Otsu-chan!"

"Otsu-chan, you're back!"

"Y-yeah... what's commotion happened earlier? I heard you guys said Shinpachi's name," Otsu ask. The crowd turn silent and look each other making Otsu eager to find out more.

"Didn't you see what had happened Otsu? They make a huge commotion a while ago. Well I actually don't know what happened in those group but from what I heard, Sakata-kun and Nobume-san making some prank on Kamui-kun and the other."

"Shinpachi...no way, he's not like that," Otsu laugh it out as soon as she heard their story but being ignore.

"Ah, I just remember, Otsu-chan, you used to be close to Sakata-san right? Did you notice he's change a lot since Pendomenium-san death, isn't he?"

"He what? What do you mean..." The rumor make Otsu surprise. She look at her classmate who still chatting about the rumor they heard.

...

A brown with no title book being put back on ZB-12 shelf at Kabukicho High School's library. The maroon brow hair girl with glasses look at the book she just put a while ago on shelf while praying that the anonymous guy going to open it as usual and read it.

It's already become a weekly activity for her to put a note for that guy in that same book while that guy will reply it and put it on the same place for her to read it on the next day. Usually it's all about how their school are but recently it's all about her feeling toward a glasses Sakata boy from class 1-A. Well, of course she didn't tell that anonymous a full description of him but she guess it's fine for that person to know only her feeling since he never ask a lot.

"Kirara, you came again today?" Shinpachi greet the marron brown girl who just walking in front of him leaving the library. Kirara's cheek shaded with pink as soon as she heard his voice. She turn around and try to give a soft smile to Shinpachi but turn awkward making him sweat drop a bit.

"Y-yeah... I'm... I've come to send back some book. What are you doing here, Shinpachi-kun?"

"I always come here, remember?"

"Ah, yeah...you used to tell me that... I forgot... I'm sorry," She give a bow to Shinpachi making him shock and look around if someone had seen it afraid if people might misunderstood.

"You don't have to go that far you know. I'm not even angry at all you know," Shinpachi's word make Kirara realize her mistake, straight herself up immediately and say sorry once again making Shinpachi laugh nervously. They then bow to each other as they walk toward their own destination- Kirara toward her class while Shinpachi toward the library.

A long table and few chairs near the ZB-12 book shelf are usual place Shinpachi used for studying, read book and read the usual letter from a anonymous. The same letter which being put in a brown untitled book every weeks by the same person and always written about how her (he figure it a girl since she keep writing about a certain bespectacled guy) feeling toward a guy which she choose to hide for quite a long time.

Shinpachi go to the shelf where that book usually are. He took the book and start to find the usual letter in it. He took it as soon as he found it and read it at the usual place while smiling softly.

...

The front door are open slowly as the blond women enter her house after come back from working.

"Tadaima!" Tsukuyo said as she take off her shoes and put it at the shoes rack beside her. A dark hair woman come out from the kitchen by pushing her wheelchair and greeted Tsukuyo with a soft smile.

"Okaeri, Tsukuyo," she said. "How's your day?" Tsukuyo look at Hinowa while trying to hold her tears back and give a broken smile.

Hinowa know what that smile suppose to mean. She know that face to well.

She gesture her hand, call her for a hug and Tsukuyo did as she ask to. In Hinowa hug, Tsukuyo told her everything about a certain silver perm head guy who she have miss and longed for 5 years.

"There, there. He did it because he hurt too. You can't blame him. He didn't know anything," she try to calm her down while patting Tsukuyo's back.

"The fact-the fact that he-he didn't know make my heart hurt so bad. I-I love him, Hinowa. I always did," Tsukuyo said between her hiccup.

"I know you did."

...

"Shinpachi!" Otsu called for shinpachi who just walking toward teachers lounge. Shinpachi stop and turn around seeing a purple head girl running toward him.

"Ah, Otsu-chan. It's been a while."

"H-Haii, where are you going, Shinpachi-kun?" she ask after gasping some air.

"I'm going back to my class."

"Really? Then, can we walk together?"

"Huh? A-ah, sure..."

"Shinpachi, how are you? I haven't hear about you for a while," she ask as they start walking. He look at her who tinted with pink hue on her cheek while try to hold back a sigh. A sad smile forming on his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like always. How about you?"

"I-I'm fine... You look different. Do you change your glasses?"

"Wha-what the... Ot-Otsu-chan..."

"But you did change a lot," the silent fill between both of them.

"Why you describe me like that?"

"Because from what I see, you did change a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you used to blush a lot whenever I walk beside you but now... is it because I used to dumped you."

"No," his answer make her stunned a bit. What does he mean when he said no? Does the rejection mean nothing to him?

"Otsu-chan, we already here."

"Ah, y-yeah...I guess... see you again..."

"Yes, see you again."

...

Becoming a singer, a perfect idol are what I dream all my life. I would do anything to become one and he always there beside me

support me

cheer for me

every day and night

and I know that I have fall for him completely.

"Otsu-chan!" he ran toward me with the same smile he always show. The same smile that have gave me a great hope and strength to be a great singer. "Here, your drink. How's your practice?"

"It was great. Thanks for coming."

He put the drink in front of me with the same smile he always gives to me while blushing innocently and it really make me happy. Really.

"Otsu, I-I... I actually..." he said, still blushing like every time when he talk and stand beside me. "Otsu, I like you since I first met you! Please be my girlfriend!"

He said it. He have the same feeling as me but...

"I'm sorry, Shinpachi but..."

"No, I already prepare for that answer. Just one thing, I hope we can still be friend," no, I want to be more than that but my dream... I want to reach my dream first. So...

"Shinpachi, will you wait for me?"

"Huh?"

"As a friend. Wait for me as a friend," should I really ask him this?

"Y-yeah...we...we will always be friends."

It's hurt...

...

"Otsu-chan, are you ready? It's your turn after the AKB," one of the staff say to Otsu as she getting ready for the show. She look into the mirror in front of her. See the reflection of herself. Her head keep playing back the all the scene at school back.

_"Did you know Shinpachi used to have girlfriend? But she already dead a years ago."_

_"Really? I didn't know that."_

_"Shinpachi, is it true about you and the girl name Pandemonium?"_

_"..."_

She stand up suddenly, making her makeup artist shock, then run away leaving the studio. Her manager (also her mother) called for her as soon as she saw Otsu run leaving them, causing some ruckus in the set. She keep running until she arrive at a dojo house written 'Sakata' at the left side of the door gate. She press the intercom.

"Yes, Sakata resident," a girl voice answer her from the other side.

"Is... is Shinpachi at home right now?"

"I'm sorry. He at library right now. May I know who this is?" a silent answer Otae's answer. She shake it off, turn around and start to hit the egg she try to cook again today.

...

Otsu sit at the door gate of Sakata resident. She hug her leg tightly while holding back her tears.

"Otsu?" the greeting from a certain orange head guy making her raise her head up.

"Kamui..."

"What are you doing here?" he look at Nobume and gesture her to go inside first and she nod agreeing then enter the house. He then take a sit beside her.

"Is it because of Shinpachi?" she nods.

"Is it true he used to have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I guess it was after you dumped him. There's an exchange student enter our class one day. I don't remember how and when but one day, that girl suddenly came and confess to Shinpachi in front of all of us. I thought that he going to reject her but... it really surprising us a lot when he say yes to her."

"Then, Shinpachi really in love with that girl...was he...? He really change a lot. I can't feel his heart for me anymore. I don't think he love me anymore," Kamui look at Otsu then stand up, patting his back from dirt.

"I can't answer it for you. After that girl dead because of accident, he did change a bit but for us, no matter what Shinpachi will always be Shinpachi," he left her sitting alone in front of their house.

After almost 15 minutes, she stand up and about to leave the resident when Shinpachi called for her.

"What are you doing at here Otsu-chan?"

"Shin...Shinpachi. I-I'm..." she took a deep breath and release it slowly. "Shinpachi, I have something to tell you. I...I in love with you since first time I met you until today. I'm sorry I used to dumped you but it all because I'm selfishly choose my dream over a great guy like you. So, would you please accept my heart?" she bow as she ask that and closed her eyes tightly. Wishing for her one chance.

"Otsu...chan..." she hold her hand tightly still waiting for the answer. "Otsu-chan, I really appreciate that but I'm sorry. I actually already in love with someone else. I'm sorry."

She rise up and look at Shinpachi who smiling guiltily while blushing. She feel sad, she feel hurt a lot and angry but for some reason she feel relive.

"...but we can always become a friend. Like before," she look at Shinpachi who gave him a very soft smile. Looking at the smile, with teary eyes she reply the smile back and say

"Yes. We can be friend like before."

...

"Ah, so Pirako live in your house," Otsu and Shinpachi walking toward the kitchen. Shinpachi nod as reply.

"She need somewhere to live and her father know Gin-san very well. Yo!" he greet his siblings and friends who grouping at the dining table look like discussing something as he enter the kitchen. Otae looking busy cooking something making him sweat a bit while the other just shake their head and told him to just ignore. Everyone getting shock and excited a bit as soon Otsu enter the room.

"So many..."

"Yeah, you could say that almost everyone at here accept for those two. Where Sougo and Takasugi?"

"They have some work to do. You came in a bit early. I almost fantasize about harem life before you enter," a hit on his head from Nobume making him tilted his head a bit. They both took a sit as the other continue talking.

"So, how about this one?" Kagura put a picture of a woman on table as the other look at the picture in awe. A picture of a purple hair woman with glasses making the other turn silent for a moment.

"Wasn't this Gin-san stalker?" Kamui ask while rubbing the hit spot. Kagura smile sheepishly as she answer

"Yeah, she force me to get her a date sport with Gin-chan."

"How many did she gave you?" Shinpachi ask.

" 3 boxes," other left out a sigh.

"Well, we could try."

"What is it for anyway?" Otsu ask out of curiosity.

"We try to find Gin-san a date." Shinpachi answer while scratching his head.

"And Pirako didn't agree."

"Of course I'm not. He should go be with me."

"Dream on Pirako," Pirako reply it with throwing a cup on Shinpachi. Otae put her cooking infront of them while they still laughing and walk away.

"I have some work to do at my friend house," she turn her head around and continue with dark aura emit from her, "Finish it," they turn pale and silent as she walk away while humming a B'Z song.

...

Tsukuyo enter the room and light up as she release a heavy sigh after crying all out with Hinowa. She toss her bag on her bed and sit at the end side while thinking about everything. She cry almost every day whenever she think about Gintoki. She try to ease her heart by thinking it's wasn't her fault neither did he but the feeling guilty inside make her eyes start to go teary again.

"Mommy..." a soft girl voice calling out for her making her awake from day dreaming.

She look at the door where the girl standing and gesture to her to come and give a big hug. The silver hair girl run into her and give a big warm hug. Tsukuyo look into her amethyst eyes, the only part where she inherited from her, and kiss her forhead.

"Mommy, are you crying?" she ask making Tsukuyo chuckle a bit and wipe her eyes.

"No, I'm not Hana. Don't worry," Tsukuyo lift Hana up to sit on her lap.

"Mommy, when can I meet Daddy?" Tsukuyo hug her and cry making Hana surprise. In between her tears, she keep apologize to her only daughter making her sad at the same time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**So, I hope you guys enjoying this chapter. I'm sorry if there's a lot grammar mistake. I'm suck at it. Even in my own language, I still suck with grammar. So review if you can. (^o^)v**


End file.
